nomad_of_nowherefandomcom-20200214-history
Skout/History
Background Skout is a young woman and the only female member of the Dandy Lions besides Toth, the group's leader. Though Skout travels with the Dandy Lions, earlier in her life she lived domestically. At some point in her past, Skout became proficient at oil well maintenance. ''Nomad of Nowhere 'Nomad, Discovered' Skout travels by caravan with Captain Toth and the rest of the Dandy Lions across La Tierra Mala, a harsh desert landscape. Toth calls for Skout in the wagon, and Skout runs through the inventory they brought. She realizes they brought many knives with them and asks why they are necessary. Toth says they are for "stabbing" and asks why Skout brought so many books. Skout says she brought them so the group is prepared with knowledge of the wilderness, but Toth says she already knows everything she needs to. The group arrives at a forest of thick brambles, and Skout defends Toth when the group criticizes her for the repetitive missions that always turn up fruitless. When Red Manuel criticizes Toth, Skout's defense leads him to tip her over by the large backpack she carries. Toth throws the heavy backpack onto Red Manuel and gives Skout an understanding look. Skout enters the forest, and Red Manuel criticizes her for carrying so many books. When a poisonous plant causes his hand to swell, she says the book could have allowed him to recognize the plant as poisonous. Red Manuel gets angry and says that, despite her wit, Skout will always cower behind Toth. Skout storms farther into the forest and trips into a clearing of rocks. After believing she sees one move, she picks it up and realizes it and all the rocks around her have eyes, arms and legs. She senses another presence, and she pulls a knife on the Nomad, who she believes is merely a mute stranger. She and the Nomad become fast friends, and he leads her through the night to his home in the forest. When Skout wants to return to Toth, he stops her and reveals he is the true Nomad, a performance Toth and the rest of the Dandy Lions also see. Skout defends the Nomad from Toth even as the Dandy Lions set the forest on fire. Skout is trapped in the flames, and the Nomad returns to the suffocating group to save them. Skout gives him her thanks before passing out. After their failure to capture the Nomad, Skout and Toth return to The Oasis to give their report. After Toth details their encounter with the Nomad in the meeting with Don Paragon, Skout asks why they need to hunt him. Don Paragon counters her by asking her if she knows how dangerous Magic is before admitting even he does not know the answer, stating that only El Rey knows. When Red Manuel suggests that they should give a reward to anyone who captures the Nomad, Skout unintentionally makes things worse when she tries to defend the Nomad, saying how he saved them. Don Paragon sees this kindness as a potential weakness and proceeds to offer a 1,000 gallon reward to anyone who captures the Nomad and brings him to him, updating the Wanted Poster. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Dreaded Nomad" *"Bliss Hill" 'Barred from Hunting the Nomad' Following their failure to capture the Nomad at the forest, Don Paragon halts the Dandy Lions from hunting for the Nomad until they prove to him that they are capable and worthy enough to continue hunting. He sends Skout, Toth and a few other Dandy Lion members out to inspect an oil rig that is running behind on its shipments. When Toth requests to trade the married couple who run the oil rig their remaining oil supply for a few gallons, they refuse. This causes Toth to get angry before Skout intervenes and offers to check and see what the issue is with the oil rig, as it had supposedly been having trouble producing oil. Much time later, Skout returns to the couple with unfortunate news that the oil well has nearly dried up, and that they will need to relocate. Noticing large markings left in the ground by a Critter, Skout asks what she missed. Toth simply responds that it's the Nomad, which excites Skout who suggests they get right to hunting him again, before Toth tells her that they can't due to Don Paragon's orders. Once they return to Don Paragon and complete their current mission, Skout and Toth set off on their own. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Trouble on Purpose" 'Resuming the Hunt''' Taking advantage of a slight moment they have to relax, Skout takes Toth to The Twindleweed Brothers Traveling Circus. In the middle of an otherwise lack luster performance, the Nomad accidentally reveals he is there. Upon the Nomad being captured by the circus performers, who in turn reveal themselves as former bounty hunters, Skout and Toth approach them, hoping to negotiate a middle ground of payment for turning over the Nomad. The performers refuse, and a fight ensues that results in the destruction and collapse of the big top. Though the Nomad escapes again, Skout and Toth are determined to keep up their chase. During their pursuit, they come across an Undertaker who gives them false directions in order to keep Skout and Toth from finding the Nomad, who has hidden in a casket in the back of his wagon. Skout, being very trusting, tells Toth that they can always rely on the kindness of strangers. Despite their incorrect directions, they find they way back onto the Nomad's trail. They chase him into a large and violent sandstorm, which Toth leads the duo into despite Skout's very clear warnings and concerns of the danger ahead. Before they can turn back, a rhinoceros-like creature attacks them in the storm. The creature briefly incapacitates Toth. Skout celebrates hitting the beast before it strikes her to the ground in turn. Toth swiftly defeats it in anger and rushes to Skout, who lies in a pool of blood. Weak from the damage she has sustained, she falls unconscious. Toth decides to end their pursuit and instead bring Skout back to the Oasis for treatment, where she wakes up in an infirmary. Don Paragon admonishes Toth for stopping her mission simply to save who he refers to as Toth's "spittoon girl". Now bandaged up and walking with a crutch, Skout waits outside of the Don's palace for Toth. As Toth exits, Skout excitedly approaches her to express her gratitude, only to be ignored as Toth solemnly walks away. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Twindleweed Brothers Traveling Circus *"The Kindness of Strangers *"El Rey" Category:Histories Category:Character Histories